


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 21

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 21 was "Food Play" - Lup, Barry, and chocolate syrup.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 21

They had too much chocolate syrup, Lup decided. No one would miss one bottle.

Barry used the dark liquid to paint swirls on her skin. He took his time licking them off only to paint on different patterns. Elvish runes spelling dirty words, then stars.

Then on her breasts, rings first outlining then concentric circles filling in smaller and smaller with her nipples as center target.

Lines arrowing up her thighs and down her hips. “Oh, I can do that better,” he’d say, then lean forward and slowly lick his canvas clean to start again.

His slow and careful attention was wonderful but eventually he’d had his fill of chocolate. But not her.

Fortunately it only took a cantrip to clean away the mess. Then he could devour the dessert he’d never get his fill of.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just posting this one for completion's sake. Rated Mature for collection.


End file.
